The present invention generally relates to an improved door lock. More specifically, the invention is an improved electrically controlled door lock.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved electronically controlled door lock that is more secure, vandal-proof and provides more protection by locating locking elements in the protected area.
It is it is another object of the invention to provide an improved electronically controlled lock, which can be unlocked from a protected side by a single handle motion.
It is another object of the invention to provide inexpensive electronically controlled lock.